Mass Effect Trilogy: Behind the Mask II
by Master DA
Summary: (Sequel to Mass Effect 2: Behind the Mask) It's been almost ten years since the end of the Reaper War. Tali has finally settled down in the home she and Shepard have always dreamed of having, but is still devastated by her loss. However she will soon be rewarded for all her pain and suffering by the return of someone special to her.


(Warning this chapter will have high nudity sexual content basically a rated "M" story. Readers discretion is strongly advised)

* * *

(It's been almost ten years after the Reaper Invasion finally came to end. The galaxy and beyond have since slowly been rebuilding their civilizations and relays across the vast of space. Since then much of what was destroyed has been almost completely fixed. The galaxy has finally come to peace. The Genophage has been cured, Quarians and Geth lived in peace once again, all thanks to Commander John Shepard of the Normandy. Yet it came at a heavy price of his sacrifice to pacify the reapers. No one knew what happened to Shepard or how the Reapers all of a sudden just became peaceful. They helped rebuild the destruction they caused for nine years before they disappeared back into Dark Space. By that time, everything was almost back to normal so their help was no longer necessary.)

Tali sits at her Beach Port house on Rannoch that she dreamed for with Shepard. She stares into the sun thinking about how it would be great if they were sitting together.

"We did it Shepard. We've made a home like we dreamed of. I just wish you were here to see it." She said to herself as she felt tears build up in her eyes. It's only been ten years yet it still hurt knowing he was gone.

Tali couldn't help herself, she placed her hands on her mask and started crying. She had lost everything, first her mother, then her father, then her close friend Legion, and now her only love Shepard. Tali gets up as she walks back into the empty house as she looks around and hears nothing but the wind and the ocean crashing and a few native birds squawking. She walks to the living room and sees the Group Picture that she took along with the Normandy's crew that time from the party. She was sitting right next to Shepard with her arm around him. Sitting next to the photo was his trademark Death Mask along side with his broken armor and his dog tags. This only brought more tears to form in her eyes as she was forced to walk over to the sofa and take a seat. It's been ten years since Shepard went missing and she still hasn't gotten over his possible death. She finally got the house she dreamed of but she lost so much in the process.

She snapped out of her train of thought when she felt her pet Varren Urz nudge her leg a little. She looked down to notice his presence. She remember him from Tuchanka during the suicide mission against the collectors. He had taken such a liking to Shepard and knew Shepard wanted to adopt him after the war with the Reapers. So she honored his wish and adopted him herself.

"Hey Urz sorry if I'm worrying you. I miss him." Tali gently petted Urz who nudged softly in her hand. "Yes I know you miss him too." She said. Feeling like maybe a small walk on the beach would do her some good, she got up and left the house to take a small walk.

"I'll be back shortly." She called back to Urz.

She walks down the sidewalk as she sees Geth and Quarians working together in a store and other species around. She looks around and sees couples all around her as it made her more depressed. She sits at a near cafe on the beach as a Geth Worker approached her.

"Mrs. Tali'Shepard, are you alright?" it asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes I'll have a cocoa with whipcream on it, please?"

"Coming right up mrs." The Geth worker bowed its head before exiting to go make the drink she requested.

Tali and sat patiently on her ordered drink. It reminded her of that time she got drunk aboard the Normandy from Turian Brandy through an "emergency induction port" (a straw). It made her chuckle a little but also made her sad because she was having a drink with her "human" boyfriend to toast to her father.

"Mrs. Tali'Shepard…"

Tali snapped out of her daydreaming when the same Geth Worker brought her the drink she ordered.

"Your Cocoa with whipped cream."

"Thank you." Tali payed the Geth Worker and started drinking her cocoa with an "emergency induction port" aka a straw.

After she finishes her drink, she throws it away and heads back home. Sometime later, Tali was heading back home slowly after her drink. It made her feel a little better but not much. As she walks in seeing the picture, Death Mask, broken armor, and Dog Tags. She tries not to let it get to her. She walks to the back door to sit on the porch till she opened it and saw a human figure in broken N7 armor with a large torn up robe covering most of his appearance. Tali fell to the floor startled as she crawls back and the mysterious figure follows her barely. Before he could step through the door he dropped to his knees and fell face flat to the ground from what appears to be exhausten. Tali sees he stopped moving and walked closer to him cautiously and uncovers his face and sees Shepard's face.

"Shepard?" She gasped in absolute shock and surprise.

The figure who appears to be Shepard slowly tried pushing himself back up to he was at least on his knees. When he looked and saw Tali before him he was surprised as well.

"Tali?" he asked. He even had the same voice.

There was no mistake this was Commander Shepard alive and ok so far.

"Oh Keelah, Shepard. Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I...I don't know…" He answered.

"I haven't seen you in ten years. I thought you were dead." Tali takes off her mask and kisses him on the lips and separates for a moment. Shepard's vision was a bit blurry as it comes to a clear view. Shepard sees her purplish colored face with smaller arthropod-like mandibles claws as her mouth splits open. Tali tears came down dripping onto his face as she was happy to see him all this time.

"Tali, what happened to you?" Shepard asked wondering why she was upset.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me."

Shepard gently moved closer and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Tali."

Tali helps Shepard up and into the house so he can try and recover from looked like a long journey. Later on Tali had her full helmet off but still kept her hood on. She contacted Raan through her Omni-Tool and explains as much as she could to her.

(through Omni-Tool) "What? Are you sure its Commander Shepard Tali?"

"Yes Auntie Raan, it's Shepard, I'm sure of it."

(through Omni-Tool) "I see. I will keep quiet about this until I hear back from you. Let me know if anything else changes. Admiral Raan out."

Tali turns her Omni-Tool off and goes to check on Shepard. he apparently took most of his armor off and was just in his pants. He was doing pull ups on a bar.

"Ooo~ Shepard. I see you've managed to stay fit while you were gone."

"Yeah, I figured since I was looking for you. I thought I would stay fit for you."

"I guess I can thank you for that. How did you know I would be here."

"Remember you said you wanted a house on the beach for us. Right here."

"Oh yes. That's right."

Shepard drops down and face forward to Tali while wiping the sweat off and drinking water. He petted Urz happily as the Varen nudged on his softly, happy to see him just as much as Tali was.

"Hey Urz, been a long time hasn't it boy. Where did you find him Tali?"

"Well I knew you wanted to take him in so went back to Tuchanka after the house was finished. I couldn't find him anywhere until I got a call from Liara that she found him on Thessia where the the amount of element zero in the planet's ecosystem somehow allowed him to develop Biotics."

"Wait two things, one what was he doing on Thessia and two you're telling me Urz is a biotic now like Jack's Eezo?"

Urz answered Shepard's question by releasing a small biotic push from a small snap.

"Well since he was a retired champion of the fighting pits. They brought him out of retirement to play in the big leagues on Thessia. He was living as a champion pit fighter again until I came and bought him. And he's been living with me as my personal guard dog ever since."

Shepard smiled and scratched behind Urz ear. When he finished Urz walked off to his room while Shepard continued drying off.

"What happened Tali? I've been away for so long I've lost track of it."

"The galaxy has changed thanks to you. Geth and Quarians living together, Cerberus is gone, the Reapers have been beaten and now they're helping us rebuild our homes. All thanks to you, my love."

Shepard finishes drying the sweat off and take a seat on the sofa.

"What happened to the team?"

"Well I lost track with most people but I still stayed in contact with a few. Garrus is back on the Citadel married and has a daughter. Liara went to Illum to continue her secret work as the Shadow Broker while co writing her novel with Javik. Joker and Edi stayed with the Alliance with Ashley and, James. Wrex is still leading the Krogan with Eve and Grunt. and Kasumi retired from her work as a thief somewhere in the Citadel. I haven't heard from anyone else."

Shepard sighs.

"What happened Shepard. Where were you all this time for ten years?"

"I don't know Tali. One minute I was at the Crucible next ended up in Rannoch and I spent the past week trying to find you without blowing my cover."

"Your cover?"

"Tali I'm tired from this. I'm tired from it all. I just want to be with you. I don't want go back. I want to stay and be with you."

Shepard held her hand tightly but gently as Tali looked into his eyes. She begins to tear and hugs him tightly. Shepard moves her hood off her head and sees her long, messy white hair that reaches halfway to her back and long uneven bangs covering half of the right side of her face. He rubs the back of her head and looks at her again seeing the Bindi on her forehead and kisses her on the lips between her mandibles.

"Do you care what I look like Shepard?"

"If I did then would I be finding you so beautiful in my eyes? To be honest I always found different and unique better than plain. I love you, Tali. I love you for who you are, not for what you look like. And even still, I find you beautiful both in body, mind, and soul."

"Oh Shepard."

They kissed as Tali fell on top of him while they continued kissing. Tali gently pushed Shepard on the sofa to lay back a little and winked at him. She stands up and begins to swerve her hips slowly with her hands on them and turns around shaking her rear end. She rubs her body with her hands down from her legs up to her hips to the top. She begins to slowly unbuckle her belts and straps one by one as the belt and straps fell to her ankles. After taking off the belts She continues, swirling her hips, her hands stroking her body over and over. She moaned as she turned, looking at her lover with a bright smile as she opened her top, slowly unclasping each lock until it finally fell revealing her chest. She felt a surge of embarrassment as saw Shepard's lewd grin. She then opened her final belt around her waist, her shirt opened and as she spun around, her arms out wide, she felt the soft cloth slid off her, flying across the room.

She giggled and turned away from him again, she bent down, her rump up high, wiggling back and forth as she dragged her fingers lightly up her legs, stopping at her waist as she opened undid her pants and let them drop, her near bare bottom perfectly displayed for her lover. She kicked the pants to the side, walked to Shepard, lifting her leg up and resting it by his head, her crotch perfectly inline. Showing the cleavage of her breasts to show a light pink string-tie microkini exposing almost every part except her nipples and uterus.

"I've been saving this for a special occasion."

She walks to him and sits on his lap and makes out romantically with her mandibles. She stops for a moment and begins to lick his chest with the tip of her tongue and kisses straight down to his crotch of his pants. She begins to unbuckle and unzip his pants and pulls it down with his underwear showing his large penis and heavy sack of large balls. Tali begins to lick it gently from the tip to base and to the entire as she strokes it at a slow pace with one hand while gently squeezing his testicles together in her other hand. She lets go of it as she begins to suck on his testicles licking and sucking them while stroking them. Shepard moans as he hears pops like sucking on a lollipop as her mouth drools from the his ball sack with her tongue sticking out.

"Oh my Shepherd your balls feel pent up." She said as she licked his manhood up and down to go along with her stroking. Tali decides to go all the way and begins to suck on it. Starting with the tip as she goes deeper in with her mouth. She opens it wider to make enough room for his penis and goes in more till it reached her into her throat. She thrusts down faster into her own throat till she suddenly stops.

She next takes off her bra and throws it a side. She then sticks his penis between her breasts and begins pumping his wet penis at a slow pace. She begins to pumps faster as it erected and harden. She hard moaned loudly as he felt the softness of her breasts on his sensitive manhood as she continued to rub faster. She smiled and sped up her actions while licking the tip of of his dick while rubbing her nipples on his thighs that made him twitch almost uncontrollably.

She continues this for a moment before stopping and sitting back to raise her feet to his penis and continues his pleasure with a foot job. Using her right foot to rub his shaft up and down and his left foot to rub his balls. As she did this, she started rubbing her womanhood through her microkini bottom. She continues stroke his penis between both of her toes as she fingers herself faster and deeper till she climax and squirted her own juices in her panties and her fingers were wet.

Shepard gently moved her feet out of the way, untied Tali's Microkini panties and used his teeth to pull them down all the way down her legs. He takes a whiff of her womanhood which was now coated with her juices and his mouth water in anticipation. He first licked then her pussy lips slowly softly. Starting with the right one and then the left one before licking both of the same time. He used his fingers to spread them and start licking Tali's womanhood even deeper before he engulfed it in his mouth and started eating her out while making out with her womanhood.

She holds his head gently as he licks and sucks on her womanhood sticking his tongue further moaning louder.

(Moaning) "Yes Shepard. Oh Shepard yes."

Shepard smirked, placed her legs over his shoulders and continues even further. Shepard had an idea to take this even further as he brought himself close to her ear.

"Hey Tali. Why don't we take this in the shower. Maybe it'll help cool us down."

"Yes and besides you need one since you have been out there for a while."

Tali stands up and takes Shepard's hand and pulls him upstairs. As Shepard was being dragged to the bathroom he sees her large purple rear jiggling as her hips were swinging from left to right at every step. Shepard stopped Tali gently as he started rubbing his dick in between her ass cheeks.

(moaning) "Shepard?"

(moaning) "I'm sorry it's just your ass is just so perfect I couldn't resist."

Shepard brought his hands to her breasts and started rubbing and playing with them while he continued to rub his cock inbetween her but crack. Tali wraps an arm around his neck and started making out with Shepard. Urz came walking in to check on Shepard and Tali until he saw them secretly making out and with Shepard rubbing his manhood between Tali's soft butt cheeks while playing with her boobs. Urz watched for a brief moment before turning around and walking back to his room to go back to sleep.

When Tali and Shepard finished with their moment on the stairs they continued up to Tali's bedroom. They reached the bathroom as she shut the door behind her and walked into the shower. Shepard turns on the head shower as Tali enters with him and close the shades as they began washing each others bodies.

As they did this, they began making out while Shepard rubs his dick between her pussy lips back and forth. Causing both of them to moan in each other's mouths while they tongue wrestled with each other. When they separate for air, Tali gently pushes Shepard to lay on the ground. She turns around and lays on top on him, her perfect butt and pussy in front of his face and his manhood and sack in front of her face.

She split her jaws opens and began sucking down onto his cock while Shepard sticked his tongue into her vagina licking and sucking on it. She moaned at the feeling of his mouth back on her pussy and his tongue deep in her. Her moaning sent vibrations to Shepard's cock which made him moan and sent vibrations in her womanhood. She liked the feeling of how his moaning was sending vibrations on her pussy. She reached a hand down and started squeezing his balls together in his sack with her other hand to make him moan in further pleasure which served to increase the vibrations on her vagina.

They stopped sucking each other as Tali turns off the shower head. Shepard picks her up with his arm under her rear end supporting her. Tali holds on to the back of his head as they kissed their way into the bedroom. Shepard sits on the bed as Tali was in a lap dance position still kissing locked lips. Shepard inserts himself into her vagina as she gasped and he begins thrusting into her.

"Oh Keelah, yes! Yes Shepard." she moans loudly

"Oh I love you Tali." Shepard groaned in pleasure as he brought his mouth to her breasts and started sucking on both nipples while licking the areolas.

She screamed in pleasure from this as they continued for at least ten more minutes. After which, Shepard removes his mouth from her breasts and his finger from her vagainia. He kissed Tali one more time between her mandibles and then turn her around to gently lay her on the bed.

She was panting as her white hair was all over her head. She looked at Shepard with her one visible left eye and her beautiful hair covered the other. The wanton expression was burnt into her heart and it aroused him to no point. Shepard put both of his hands around her breasts and felt her pointed nipples. She was quite a handful as she blushed again while Shepard began to massage her breasts softly. She was gasping again. Shepard suddenly then attacked her naturally gifted chest with my mouth. I caught a dark purple nipple and began to suckle it softly. She grabbed his head and gasps.

"Oh Shepard..." she moaned loudly.

Shepard looked up and saw that her one visible eye was half open and her mouth was wide open with her mandibles. After he finished with the other nipple, he then pulled out his throbbing member, it was begging for a taste of her. She looked at it with that one visible eye and that eye was almost shocked.

"Its gotten bigger then last time. Will it still even fit?"

"I can try."

"Please be gentle…"

Shepard position himself on the entrance of her womanhood and then push the head of into her. She began to gasp as he move deeper and deeper. Slowly and agonizingly Shepard moved in slower.

"S-Shepard … k-kiss me…"

Shepard kissed her as he moved in deeper before he then pulled out and thrust back into her. Shepard looked at her as both of her eyes were closed and she was in total bliss. She face was flushed and sweaty, like the rest of her body. Her womanhood was so warm and wet, and with each thrust, it became even more and more wet.

"Shepard!" she cried as she came again. Her tight womanhood squeezed into his manhood deliciously. That had broken his sanity. His passion was unleashed to its fullest extent, making him lost in my own pleasure. He flipped her to her fours and took her from behind, like a dog in heat. Shepard thrust her harder and harder, not waiting for her to recover from her orgasm.

Tali screamed in pleasure as Shepard can feel her whole body shake at his thrust. The sight of her ass jiggling and rippling from the thrusting along with her breasts as they bounced spurred him on. Her arms lost her strength and all she can do was wail on top of her lungs as I thrust into her.

"AHHHHH!" she cried in ecstasy and came. And she felt her womanhood tighten on my manhood again. I ignored it and thrust even harder. Shepard can feel her juice squirting everywhere he ravages her womanhood with his manhood. He grabbed her bouncing breasts and massaged the soft fleshy orbs. He let go of one of her breasts and played with her clitoris with his spare hands. This cause her to cum again, and the juice squirted all over him. He lets go of her and lifted one of her leg over his shoulder. He held her hips and push her hips into him as he thrust into her.

Tali cried louder and louder as he thrusts. After another set of orgasms from her, Shepard can feel himself close towards the edge. She grabbed him with her arms and wrapped her legs around his back as he thrust down to her, her juice gushing with each thrust and a wet sound was heard with each thrust. Each time, Shepard pulled out further and moved faster. Every time he pumped into her, a gratifying and nervous ripple coursed through her. She squeezed her muscles around his member, coaxing soft moans from him and propelling him to move faster. His pelvis crashed into her clitoris, his testicles bouncing against her soft rear with a wet slap. Tali's orgasm was close, she could feel it. The pressure was building in her stomach and she was so close to sexual release. She wanted it, she wanted it badly, but she also wanted it for her Shepard. She wanted him to be set off by her release. By the intense pleasure he gave her. She began thrusting up against me, trying her best to make me cum. She even reached a hand down onto his balls and gently squeezed and fondle them.

"Come on! Cum! You can do it, Shepard! Just cum for me! Inside! Please! I want you to do it! Do it now! Shepard!" She shrieked in pleasure as another orgasm rocked her body. Her back arched the whole time, stood quivering in place.

Shepard flipped her back on all fours and continued to fuck her doggy style. Tali really did have an amazing rear end to match her wonderful hips and breasts. He enjoyed how much her rear jiggled and rippled from his thrusting while her breasts bounced. He gives a firm smack on her rear, leaving a handprint. Tali's eyes were rolling at the back of her head as he tongue hung out of her mouth from her mandibles.

To her and Shepard's surprise, the pleasure didn't stop. An extended orgasm? But that just never happened! 20 seconds went by as the pleasure didn't stop. It went on for 2 to 10 minutes! Shepard and Tali were being overcome by the intense pleasure, her back arched, moaning loudly, squeezing the comforter beneath her with her hands as his balls slapped her soft clitoris even harder than before as he continue to thrust in her.

"Tali!" he cried as he could feel his orgasm closing in on him as he can feel his very sore balls tightening.

"SHEPARD!" she cried as he grinded his teeth and continued his fast pace, until she came again. Her warm intoxicating juices sprayed over his lap and balls and onto the bed, the smell of it did its toll, with one last thrust they came together with her letting out another organism.

Shepard's body clenched, his body shivered in irregular bursts as he began he moaned as his gripped Tali's butt cheeks hard while his cum exploded into her womb. His micro-scopic children traveled from his sore balls in his large sac to the tip of his member where it contracted and opened to erupt violently with a torrent of his seed into into her womb from his large sac. An unknown amount of time hard painful semen buildup and preparation exploding like a geyser inside of his beloved as his sack began to pour it all out releasing the floodgates and as the cream flowed forth and filled her womb, completely. Blasting hard, long loads of cum that never stopped, directly into her fertile Quarian womb and filling her with his virile human seed.

They both could feel the seed surging inside her, filling her womb as his balls constricted. She could feel the surge flooding her elite womb with the gooey white cream. He stood stock still as he kept cumming and cumming within her.

Nature, being as it is, takes pity on the struggling seed and forces Tali over the edge again as well. The juices she let go, assist the swimming sperm on their journey into her. Shepard kept thrusting as he shot into her, and after the tenth load, he stopped and fell forward onto her. She gasped as she felt the seed of life enter her, so warm, it felt as though someone sprayed her insides with a warm water and she loved it, instinctively she moaned at the sweet feeling of my seed brushing against her walls. Shepard made an extra thrust being sure every bit came inside her, before he finally clasped on top of her.

(Moans) "Oh Keelah. I missed that feeling."

"I miss that feeling too."

Shepard pulls out slowly as she feels his cock sliding out. He pulls it out completely, stretching a thick string of semen from the end of his penis to Tali's vagina.

"NO!" Tali screamed as she turned around and grabbed Shepard to force him back into her. Wrapping her arms and legs around his back a she held him tightly as if scared to let him go as she cried on his shoulders.

"What? What's wrong, Tali?"

"I don't want to lose you again. All this time I thought you were dead. Please don't leave me…" Tali cried sadly on his shoulder.

"Tali, I'm not leaving you. And I never will. I've been thinking about you after the war. When I was suddenly brought here, the last words you told me were to come back to you. I kept my promise if I ever came back. I've searching for you for a month here so we can live our dream and be with you. I love you Tali." Shepard wipes her tears.

Tali looks at Shepard with sad eyes and just kisses Shepard deeply between her mandibles as she hugged him tightly. Shepard hugged her back and laid them both on their sides in the bed as he pulls the covers over them.

"I love you so much Shepard. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Mutual feeling, Tali. I've missed you too."

The two kissed each other one more time before they closed their eyes fell into a deep sleep. Inside her womb, Shepard's sperm flows from out of his dick and into her vagaina, swimming pass each other traveling further and further until they reach through her fallopian tube. As there was only one Sperm that came in, it swam around searching for an egg, one came into view. Quickly it swam over and burrows into the egg to fertilize it. The egg changes and after a couple of days it releases into her uterus as it develops slowly.

The next couple of days Tali started to feel strange as Shepard was adapting to the new secret life with Tali. Raan alerted the council and agreed to keep the information of him being alive a secrete while the people that lived in area with Tali agreed to also keep Shepard a secret as well. The council believed Shepard earned it and allowed him to retire peacefully. Shepard noticed something was wrong with Tali over the course of the few days and was becoming increasingly worried. They were walking back to their house after a relaxing walk at the beach until Tali grabbed her stomach in pain and quickly rushed to the bathroom of the house. Shepherd chased after her and found her puking at the toilet.

"Tali, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I thought I already adapted to you but why do I feel so sick…" Tali moaned.

"Well we can't sit here. Let's get you to a doctor."

Tali nods her head and puts her mask back on and hood and walked with Shepard to the doctors in town. Several hours later, Shepard waited for Tali for the doctor to start checking her. A Geth doctor enters.

"Greetings John Shepard and Tali'Shepard. What seems to be the problem?" the geth doctor asked.

"Tali has feeling a bit strange lately. She's been having pain in her stomach and been vomiting since we made love. Is there some kind of explanation for this."

"This could lead to a number of things. Especially with Quarian immune systems still weak."

"Well what could it be?" Tali asks anxiously as she held his hand tightly.

"I will have to run a check up on Tali'Shepard's body in order to diagnose the problem."

The Geth Doctor injects a needle as it takes the blood sample from her to start scanning it with his omni-tool. As he waits for the results, he starts checking her stomach by feeling around it. When the omni-tool finished its scan, the geth doctor stops feeling around Tali's stomach and looks as the result.

"I have the results for Tali'Shepard. It seems that from the test she is pregnant."

"What?" Tali and Shepard asked at the same time in confusion.

"Mrs. Tali'Shepard you are currently pregnant with Commander Shepard's child."

"How's that possible?" Tali asks curiously.

"As of this moment no data available. Due to Quarian's amino acids not being up to date with humans it should not be possible for Mrs. Tali'Shepard to have a child with Shepard. How this happened we are unsure of at this moment and will require further study."

Tali almost squealed like a happy school girl at how happy she was.

'Shepard. I am so happy. Were gonna have a baby."

"I know. I'm happy too. I've been wanting this for a long time."

"You have?"

"Yes. Ever since we first made love and dreamed of making our home. I was thinking of one day to have a family with you."

"Oh Shepard." She hugs him as he holds her.

"How long till it be, doctor?"

"Considering the baby will be born from you mrs. Tali'Shepard, it will be of normal qurian months so I theorize nine months."

Shepard turns to Tali as he held her hand. "Are you ready to start to a family, Tali?"

"Well, it's going to be a lot different compared to what we're used to and I admit I'm a little nervous. But if I did had to start of family, I'm beyond overjoyed that it's going to be with you."

"Well then. I'm ready if you are?"

"Yes, yes I am." Tali hugged Shepard.

The both rubbed each other foreheads as they were both extremely happy. As time passed by they enjoyed themselves together as Tali's uterus grew larger overtime. As her uterus grew bigger she has been having difficult time getting around the house. Raan was visiting to check on Tali one day. She was helping Tali around until Tali sat on the couch tired out.

"Tali, you okay?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know anymore I feel…" (Gasps and groans)

"Tali?"

(Groans) "Shepard, I think it's time."

"Raan, get the car now!" Shepard yelled quickly as he tried to help Tali up gently and get her to move outside. Raan gets the car ready and exits to take Tali for Shepard as Shepard takes the driver seat.

"Now Tali, I need you to breath and relax. We're on our way right now." Raan soothed to Tali and helped her into the car and sat with her. Shepard drives the hover car straight towards the nearest hospital. As they rushed to the hospital Tali was having a hard time breathing with the baby coming quicker than expected.

They finally arrived to hospital as they ran through the emergency room as Quarian doctors and nurses came to assist. They had to stop Shepard gently so they can get Tali suit off and into a clean sealed room. Shepard had to sit behind the window as witnesses Tali giving birth. As Shepard watches Raan and other the doctors were helping her pulling the baby out as Tali screams pushing it out as she struggles a bit. Both Tali and Raan were out of their suits. After a couple of pushes and pulling Tali finally stops screaming as the baby finally comes out crying as Tali tires out. Raan cuts the umbilical cord and wraps a clean blanket around the crying baby before putting it in a bubble shield to keep it safe and healthy.

"It's a girl." Raan said as she felt herself crying in enjoyment as she gently hands Tali the bubble containing her new infant daughter.

The baby's appearance was that of a normal baby Quarian with all the normal Quarian features. She looked exactly like her mother from white hair color to mandibles, the only differences was her skin was a Cerise color. The child cried for a few minutes before finally calming down and going to sleep.

Tali was in bed resting along side with her newborn as Shepard came in to check on them. Raan was already sitting beside her Tali crying happily.

"I was there to deliver Tali when she was born. And now I was here to deliver her daughter. I am blessed to be part of both experiences, truly blessed." Raan said as she was as happy as the two parents are at the moment.

"Shepard." Tali asked still tired and sore.

"Tali, how are you feeling?" Shepard asked as he pulled a seat next to Tali.

"Still feeling like hell but it was worth it. For both of us."

"You're gonna be fine, Tali."

"Shepard, we've made a beautiful baby girl. That will grow up healthy and strong just like we dreamed."

"First a home and now a family. All thanks to you Tali."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did most of the work yourself. You got the house built and you just delivered the baby just now." Shepard commented with a smile.

"True but you made it possible for peace among the Quarians and Geth in our homeworld for the house to exist. And our daughter was conceived in me from your seed, Shepard. One day she might even grow to be like you."

"Or grow up to be like you." Shepard reached down and kissed her romantically as he then looks at his new daughter with Tali.

"So, what do we plan to call her?"

"If it's ok with you. I want to name her after my mother." Tali requested Shepard.

"Of course Tali. What was her name?"

"Riha'Zorah vas Narra. It is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Your mother would be proud and honored Tali." Raan answered.

"Riha'Shepard vas Rannoch. I love it." Shepard walks over to his daughter, and watches over seeing Riha sleeping in the pod.

"Hey there. You are now Riha'Shepard vas Rannoch. Named after a special person to Tali. You'll grow up strong and healthy like your mother and me. We will take care of you and promise to always be there for you." Shepard spoke softly to his newborn daughter.

Riha stirred a little in her sleep but she yawned and stretched her tiny mandibles wide before going back to a peaceful sleep.

"Let me see my baby, Auntie." Tali requested.

Raan gently picks the pod up and hands it to her. She looks down at her in her peaceful sleep and kisses the pod.

"Look at her. She can grow up in the galaxy without a care in the world. Let her explore into the new world. I wish my parents were here along with Legion and the rest to all see me now. A mother to this wonderful child. We're going to take so much good care of you my little Riha, I promise." Tali said softly as she rocked the pod gently in her arms.

Raan walks over and places her forehead on Tali's forehead softly.

"I have to get back to my duties Tali. Let me know if there's anything you two will need and keep me in touch with Riha."

"I will Auntie Raan." Tali answered as Raan got up and walked off to get her suit back on to leave. Leaving the two new parents alone with their baby. Shepard sits back down with Tali.

"You ready to raise a family, Tali?"

"Shepard I told you when we first found out. Yes, I'm ready. Even more so than ever now."

"Same here…" Shepard kissed Tali again. Suddenly the T.V. comes on from urgent news from the Citadel as they announced a new human specter. Tali and Shepard recognise the reporter as Diana Allers.

(from tv) "This is Diana Allers live at the Citadel where just moments ago, the council has just promoted Isaac Carter, the hero of Elysium, the status of Specter for his heroic actions against the invading Batarian Warlords to countless heroic missions. Many consider this a proud day for humanity as some see Carter as the new Commander Shepard. There are many high hopes and writing onto Commander Carter but the council and the alliance all have strong faith that he will not disappoint. This is Diana Allers from the "Battlespace" signing off for now."

"It looks like you're getting replaced, honey."

"I don't care. Besides I have a new job."

"Which is?"

"Taking care of my family." Shepard hugged Tali.

"I love you Shepard." Tali giggles to his answer.

The T.V.'s slightly loud sound woke Riha up and she started crying from being woken up by it. Tali tries to calm Riha down by rocking her gently in her arms as Shepard turns off the T.V.

"Shhh it's ok Riha, mommy and daddy are here, we're right don't be scared, it's just the T.V. We won't let nothing happen to you…" Tali said sweetly to her daughter as she calmed down a little from the sound of her voice.

"Is Riha, okay?" Shepard asked worried.

"Yes she's fine. Just a little scared from the sound. How long till I get out?" Tali asks.

"In a couple of weeks. You'll be out soon enough." As Quarian doctor comes in with a Geth nurse

"Okay then."

"But due to the fact that the Quarians are still trying to improve their immune systems. We don't recommend taking the baby off world without her pod until she gets her first suit. In the meantime I think you should stay on Rannoch till then." the Geth nurse told them.

"Okay thank you doctor." Shepard thanks the doctor before he leaves them alone. When he and the nurse left, Shepard took a seat next to Tali and wraps an arm around her. She lays her head on his shoulder as they watched their baby daughter sleep peacefully.

Time has gone by after a couple of weeks as Tali finally was able to leave the hospital with Shepard and her newborn. Tali was in her suit again while she has the baby wrapped up in a cloth sleeping peacefully in her arm. As they strolled home, Riha woke up as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight while she looks all around her. When they arrived back home, Urz was happy to see them again. Shepard goes over to Riha.

"Welcome to your new home, Riha. Riha, this is Urz."

Riha reaches her tiny arms out to Urz as she touches his forehead. Tali worries because of how Varren can be very vicious. Until Urz licks her fingers as Riha laughs, happily squealing that brought Tali relief. Shepard and Tali smiled seeing Riha very happy as they walked to the couch and sat together while Urz joins in laying beside them. Tali gently rocks Riha in her arms softly while she was gently holding one of Shepard's fingers with her tiny hands.

"I wonder how it was possible to have her. Human and Quarians are unable to reproduce with each other yet we were able to have Riha." Tali wondered.

"I don't know, it maybe because of all the Prothean and Reaper Interaction I had or maybe because of implants Cerberus put in me when I was rebuilt. Either way I'm just so happy that it happened and she's here with us right now." Shepard answered.

Before long Riha yawned and stretched her mandibles before falling back asleep in Tali's arms. Tali takes her mask off to kiss Riha on the forehead as she got up and walked to her room. Tali enters Riha''s room and puts her the room's large pod as it was her cradle. Shepard comes over and kisses Riha's forehead before sealing the pod. They went and sat down to the couch as they pet Urz and Tali cuddles into Shepard's chest.

"This is wonderful Shepard. I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me too Tali. I'm glad to be back with you. Remember together until the end?"

"Yes, together until the end."

 **FIN**


End file.
